Damon and Elijah
The relationship between Elijah and Damon Salvatore. They first met in an old house when Elena was kidnapped by Trevor and Rose. Season Two When Damon tried to save Stefan from losing his head, he staked Elijah. Later Elijah came back to life and pulled the stake out of himself. Elijah saw and heard Damon talking to Rose as well as Slater, he then threw a couple of coins to the window causing it to shatter. later he compelled Slater to kill himself with a stake after he talked to Rose and Damon on the phone. Damon was about to leave slater's apartment with Elena and rose when three unknown vampires came in and was looking for the doppelganger, Elijah suddenly arrived and killed one of them and they wanted to know who he was .Damon was suprised he was still alive after he had killed him, Elijah said he had been dead for hundreds of years and took the two unknown vampires hearts out and let them go. In Crying Wolf, Elijah is in the Loockwood where Damon arrives to meet him and once they meet, they shake hands and act like friends. They go to private room and continues to talk there and Elijah asks where Elena is; Damon says they are laying low because of the werewolf problem. Damon wants to know why he is here and Elijah attempts to leave but Damon gets in the way, Elijah uses his super speed power to pin Damon to the wall and tells him how arrogant young vampires are before sticking a pencil in his neck/ Later that day he comes to save Damon from the Wolf pack and kills three of the werewolves by ripping their hearts out and breaks the neck of the last and comments to damon that it was the third time he has saved his life. Next day Elijah comes to the Grill with Jenna and continues his charade as historian, he meets Damon and with the suggestion of Andie, Damon makes a dinner party for Elijah and he agrees for the dinner party. when he comes he warns Damon not to do anything or he and everyone in the Salvatore house will be killed. The dinner party begins and they eat and talk. Once dinner is over, Damon invites Elijah into the living room to talk and drink there. Damon ask why he wants know where thewitches died Elijah ingnores him. Damon gets ready to kill him but Alaric interrupted him and tells Damon that the Dagger would kill him if he uses it. John who had earlier invited himself to dinner, asked Elijah how he would kill Klaus and then Elijah explained that they should be aware that he keeps everyone alive so long as the deal stands. Alaric appears behind Elijah and stabs him with the Dagger but Alaric takes the Dagger out of him and as soon they leave the basement, Elijah appears to Jonas Martin and has him track Elena. When he arrives to The Gilbert Lakehouse he throws a couple of stones which smashed the door away He says that while he can't come in the house, he can wait them out. Elijah says that the deal is off and calls Elena's threats a bluff, Elena responds by stabbing herself and Elijah asks her to let him heal her and unknown to him, Damon was there and gave her the Dagger which she quickly stabbed him with. The day after Damon tries to burn Elijahs body so that he can take the Dagger back but it doesn't work and according to Katherine his body is indestructable to fire. When Luka Martin tries to take the Dagger out, Katherine tries to stop him but gets staked and when he makes a second attempt, Damon burns him. In The Last Dance after Klaus almost killed Bonnie, Elena got mad with Damon and revived Elijah so he would help her stop Klaus. When Damon and Stefan finds out about it they are furious, Stefan calls Elena and after she is done talking, Elijah takes her phone and Damon wants to find her but Stefan stops him. Damon goes out and gives vervain to Kathrine so that she owes him. Elijah explains that the curse is fake and klaus is a hybrid. The next day Damon asks elena why she doesn't get bonnie to kill klaus but Elena doesn't want Bonnie to die. he then goes to his room as he dosent want hear any of it and says there is a way for her not to die, he forces Elena to drink his blood. when he comes down he says that the Elixir would not have worked anyway and Elijah say that she will never forgive and never for a Vampire is a very long time. Season Three In Our Town, Damon Salvatore mentions Elijah and his siblings except for Klaus when he is trying to figure out who is in the 4th coffin. In The Ties That Bind, Damon un-daggered Elijah, and later Damon revealed it to Stefan, Elijah wakes up and kills a Hybrid while klaus is surprised that elijah has been revived. Quotes p.s if you are going to put up a heading please spell it right! Season Two :Damon: "There`s Jenna with her new boyfriend." :-- The Dinner Party. ---- :Damon: (To both Jenna and Elijah) "So I hear you two had, uh......quite a meeting of historical minds." :-- The Dinner Party. ---- :Damon: (About how to kill Elijah) "Elijah`s stronger than me. He`s faster then. It`s all about the element of suprise." :-- The Dinner Party. ---- :Elijah: Good evening. :Damon: Thank you for coming please, come in. :Elijah: Just one moment. Can I just say that if you have less-than-honorable intentions......about how this evening is going to proceed, I suggest you reconsider. :"Damon: No, nothing dishonorable. Just, uh, getting to know you. :Elijah: That`s good. Because, you know, altrough Elena and I have this deal... if you so much as make a move to cross me......I`ll kill you and everyone in this house. Are we clear? :Damon: Crystall :-- The Dinner Party. Season Three :Damon: We are not gonna have a problem are we? :Elijah: Well i`m here so lets talk :-- Bringing Out The Dead. Gallery Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283753-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283751-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283749-1280-720.jpg|I am an Original show a little respect Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283747-1280-720.jpg|How dare you disrespect me like that Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283745-1280-720.jpg|Young Vampire so foolish Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283743-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283742-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283739-1280-720.jpg Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283732-1280-720.jpg|A pleasure to meet you Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283729-1280-720.jpg|Oh no the pleasure is mine Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283725-1280-720.jpg|So lets Talk somwhere Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283734-1280-720.jpg|Damon and Elijah in the Loockwood mansion ImagesCA2B8VRI.jpg|Damon stakes Elijah Elijah-Damon-damon-and-elijah-19283723-120-68.jpg|You know next time i wont save you 2-20-elijah-and-damon.png|Elijah says to Damon that Elena will never forgive him for what he did BOTD (6).jpg|Damon and Elijah in The Originals mansion. BOTD (5).jpg|Elijah attacks Damon. BOTD (4).jpg|Elijah once again meets Damon and fights. \åpø+0olik9ujyhtgrfed.gif Category:Relationships Category:Vampires Category:Undead Category:Friendly Relationship